


Propose

by arsunflower



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alpha Yugyeom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Domestic Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, Long, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Mark, Omega Youngjae, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Side!Markgyeom, Slow Burn, alpha Jaebeom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsunflower/pseuds/arsunflower
Summary: Youngjae needed to save his parent’s business. Jaebeom needed peace. And both of them needed to get married to do so.– That’s why I have something to propose, Youngjae.– What proposal?– A fake marriage.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 27





	Propose

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Propose](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/657973) by arsunflower. 



> Hello there ~ this is one of those "why not?" that came up from nowhere in the middle of the night? Haha, not the story itself, because Propose is actually my main project as a writer this year, but the translation. Thanks to quarantine I have lots of free time, so I'll give it a try.  
> My English isn't that good, but I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I've done while writing and translating it.  
> One last thing ~ I'm plenty in love with this 2jae, they're my babies. That's all.  
> Se you in the endnotes. ^^

When his parents had brought up the idea of an arranged marriage some weeks ago, Youngjae had been strictly against that.

– No. – It was what he had answered at the time.

He had wanted to believe that they were just mocking around. Because who the hell would marry a strange in the 21st Century? It seemed like something so old-fashioned and dated from Jane Austen’s books that Youngjae was sure that sort of thing wasn’t even lawful or socially accepted anymore.

Though, going against all his expectations, he would be one of these people – or, at least, his parents had expected him to be.

They had been in the family lunch that happened every Sunday. And when the dessert time came, instead of the apple pie that Youngjae had waited the whole week for one slice, what had been set in front of him was a black folder. 

Youngjae had grimace before asking what was that about. 

The answer had come right away. They wanted him to marry some good alpha, so the folder contained a list of potential partners – which was also a catalog of the most prominent heirs who lived in Manhattan – that they had approved beforehand. And it was so detailed that was almost creepy.

Everything was there. From average stuff like name and address till the entire family history and an MBTI personality test, which was, at least, amusing. Maybe if Youngjae hadn’t got speechless he would’ve laughed at the many adjectives like _“of good lineage”_ and _“fickle” that were written_ on those papers. But he had stopped reading right after fifth _“arrogant”_ he had noticed. There was too much information.

– No! – He had answered in a high sound, making his parents sigh. 

They hadn’t looked surprised at all, though. They must have been expecting that first no. Maybe, even a second or a third no, because they knew their son very well – and Youngjae wasn't easy. It wasn't the first nor the last time that they had an argument with him about how omegas in their 20s should find a good alpha for themselves and start a family – and it always had been helpless. 

Youngjae had no mind of letting any alpha claim him, to start a family, or whatever a good omega would do if they were on his shoes. He was good on his own – and he was about to explain that for what could’ve been the 20th time when Baekhyun, his omega dad, grinned and murmured something like _“It’s just a casual meeting, you don't have to take it seriously. They're cool, I swear to you. Give them a chance, hmn? For me.”_

Youngjae went quiet for a few moments, just looking at his parents and the hopeful expressions on their faces. Then he sighed, defeated. 

– Just once. – _Just because he hadn't wanted_ to argue anymore.

So there he was, being the good son he hadn’t been his whole life, seating in front of his potential alpha number one who, to his shock, wasn’t unknown at all. 

Youngjae knew Im Jaebeom. However, that wasn’t a big deal, everybody did so. He was what people call popular: he was on the top of civil engineering class, was also good looking, and had a kind personality even though being an alpha. At least was what the people gossiped about him in the medical building.

Yet, Youngjae wasn’t so sure about any of that. It wasn’t like him either judge someone just by rumors. But regardless of all that, he was sure of one thing: no one would have any issues to fall for him. 

From the distance they were apart, was impossible to Youngjae not think that he was awfully gorgeous with that brown hair, sharped features, and two cute moles above his left eye. Entirely different from the image of Jaebeom he had from their St. Jude’s days or even the brunches hosted by one of the many friends their parents seemed to have in common. Even so, that didn't mean that they had shared more than a few words with each other, and that wasn’t a big deal too. It wasn’t like if all Upper East Side’s rich and bored kids were in a club playing around and killing time together. 

Yet, it was weird that they were practically strangers even though they had known each other for the whole life.

Perhaps it was the reason why Youngjae got more uncomfortable that he would’ve felt if the person seating there was a complete stranger. If that had happened he would’ve proceeded with his _“plan”_ nicely. 

Well, what Youngjae had in mind wasn’t really a _plan,_ it was more like going against everything that Baekhyun would have done if he was on Youngjae’s shoes in that very moment. 

According to him – and probably almost the whole society – omegas must be lovely and dedicated and a bunch of other features that Youngjae plainly didn’t was, and didn’t even try to be. He was too tall to be considered dedicated, had beliefs that didn’t stay easily inside his mouth, and although he had good manners, he didn’t speak quietly neither kept his posture totally straight all the time.

_Not lovely at all._

Though, it wasn’t like if he really cared about it. Youngjae wasn’t there to catch the eye of the alpha seated across the table and make him the perfect son in law his parents were looking for. Just the hint of that thought made him shiver in a chilling way. 

– Is your tea better now?

Youngjae lifted his head as soon he heard the alpha’s voice. Jaebeom was looking at him, elbows on the table as his face was leaned on his wrists. Grinning, he pointed to the tea that Youngjae was holding.

– Yes. – Youngjae smiled back, trying not to make too obvious that he had a lack of interest in what Jaebeom had just said till that minute. – What were you talking about? I think I’ve lost the last part. 

The silence lingered a little longer. Jaebeom took a long sip of the strawberry milkshake he had ordered some minutes earlier before the answer. 

– I was about to tell you my hobbies and make a clumsy pass at you to break the ice between us. Tho, I don’t think that I've to. You must have learned everything about me on that awful record.

Youngjae took a sip of his tea to make time to find a good answer. He hadn’t read the record at all. His conscience hadn’t let him do so. Furthermore, if he had read, he surely wouldn’t be seating there at that right moment. 

– So that means do you know that I’m fond of baseball and that I’m kinda into sunrise walks on the beach, right?

– Yes.

– Also, that summer is my favorite season and that I hate animes as well?

– Of cours … No, hold on. – Youngjae stopped in the middle of a nodding. – Don’t you like animes? 

Jaebeom shrugged. 

– Why not?

– They’re not funny at all. – _He was still grinning._ – Also, I can’t understand what they’re saying, so … 

Youngjae felt something strange on the tips of his fingers and tongue, an urge to punch something and curse. Curse Jaebeom because he sucked.

– You’re wrong. – Youngjae answered in the mildest tone he could utter at that moment when a light feeling of anger was slowly heating up his blood. – They’re actually very amusing, their production is amazing and the fact that they speak Japanese is a plus. You can learn a new language as well as a new culture while you have fun.

Jaebeom laughed. 

The answer Youngjae got was a giggle. Jaebeom ditched his head from the hands and his eyes turned into two annoying half-moon shapes. He wasn’t being sarcastic, though. At least not as Youngjae was expecting him to be. He sounded like he was actually having fun as if he just had heard the funniest joke ever.

But Youngjae was being serious. And that just pissed him off even more. 

– What are you laughing at? 

– _You don’t wanna get married._ – The sentence didn’t sound like a question at all. – If you would do, you probably would be wearing red right now, which is my favorite color, or even you would've talked that you are into horror movies. And not just showed up dressing a blue cardigan that doesn’t match the yellow t-shirt you’re wearing underneath, or yet just opened your mouth to order a camomile tea.

Youngjae stayed quiet for a few more seconds. It had been a direct attack. Jaebeom was bold, he had to recognize that. Youngjae wasn’t expecting him to be that honest either that clever, yet he had been. It wasn’t a bad thing, though. It saved him at least the next ten minutes being impolite. 

– You’re right. – Youngjae decided to be honest too, letting his cup rest on the table to interlace his fingers on his lap. – I wasn’t even intending to show up here till this morning if I can be honest. I’m here just because my parents demanded it too much. Don’t take it personally, there’s nothing wrong with you. It’s just that I don’t have any mind of ...

– Get married. – Jaebeom finished off smoothly, grinning just like he had done a few minutes earlier. Youngjae couldn’t get rid of the feeling that he was _too_ smiling. – I got it. It must have been the quickest dump I’ve got in my whole life, but it’s ok. It didn’t hurt as much as I was expecting to. You don’t have to feel guilty.

– I’m not feeling guilty.

– You should be. – He chuckled a little. – You just have dumped me.

Youngjae grimaced in response, watching Jaebeom takes another sip of his milkshake.

– Actually, I don’t want to get married too. – He said once he was done drinking.

– No?

Jaebeom shook his head.

– _Not for real._ – He said. – That’s why I have something to propose, Youngjae.

– What proposal? 

_– A fake marriage._

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for today.  
> See you soon ~


End file.
